Company in the Void
by MiLady TARDIS
Summary: The Entity has stolen Spoony, and he's stuck in a void. He's all alone, until someone finds him.


_"Spoony? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"_

Spoony winced at the sudden voice that was disrupting his quiet calm. For a while, it had just been him in this strange white void. He had thought that there were no other living thing around. Then whose voice was this? But more importantly, did he really care?

Eh, not that much.

Spoony sighed and ignored the noise.

He didn't know how long he had been in this void. He didn't wear a watch, and his phone wouldn't work, so he had no way of telling if he had been there for five minutes or five years. Spoony wasn't inclined to believe the latter though, because he still looked the same as when he woke up.

When Spoony had first woken up in the white nothing, he had rolled his eyes and wondered what in the world Linkara had gotten into this time. He stood up and wandered around the vast whiteness.

_"C'mon, Spoony, I know you can hear me. Please, wake up."_

Yes, Spoony _did_ hear the strange, androgynous voice, but he didn't want to get up. He was in a nice, Zen state, and the voice was disrupting it. He had reached a state of pure weightlessness. Now he was free to think clearly of other things, like whether or not those stupid Final Fantasy games were worth his time reviewing them? Had he fed Oreo before he disappeared? Wait, why would he feed a cookie?

Ugh, thinking was starting to make his head hurt.

Spoony rolled over away from the noise.

Spoony had spent a while calling out through the nothingness, but he never recieved any reply and eventually grew bored of it. Occasionally, he thought he heard voices, but when Spoony tried to go near them, there wouldn't be anything there. Every now and then, he would see a small grayish outline that looked like a person, but again, when he went to check it out, there wouldn't be anything there.

Eventually, after who knows how long, Spoony just sat down. He had been growing steadily more lethargic as he walked, like his energy was being sapped out of him; his legs had gotten harder and harder lift, and his eyelids became heavier.

"I'm just... gonna sit down for a minute," he yawned.

_"Okay, that's it. You're getting up, Spoony."_

Yeah, right that'll be the day-

_SMACK!_

Suddenly there was a sharp slap across his face, and suffice to say, that woke him up.

"OW!" Spoony screamed angrily, quickly getting up. He looked around for the bastard who hit him, and instead saw a woman with long curly blonde hair sitting next to him.

For a second, Spoony forgot about all the fact that she just slapped him, the fact that they currently were currently in the middle of literally nowhere. Just seeing Iron Liz, a real live familiar person right there in front of him, caused Spoony to break out into a gigantic smile and throw his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him too, confirming the fact that she was real.

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you," Spoony told her, pulling away. Her being there finally broke up the monotony of the void, with her Iron Maiden shirt and curly blonde hair. He finally wasn't alone.

Spoony held his cheek, which he remembered she had just slapped. "Hell of an arm you got though."

Iron Liz smiled sheepishly. "Well, you wouldn't get up. I was getting desperate. I was worried you were dead or something. You were just lying so still."

They looked at each other awkwardly for a minute before Spoony spoke.

"Liz, what's going on?" Spoony asked, "Actually, no, just please just tell me Linkara is working on a way of fixing this."

"He is," she reassured him, patting his hand. "He's working on nothing else."

Spoony scooted closer to her, not wanting her to suddenly disappear. "I hope he hurries up," he murmured. "Liz, how long have we've been here?"

"Well, when I ended up here, you had been gone for a couple weeks. I don't know how long I've been gone."

This suprised Spoony. "Doesn't really seem like it's been that long."

"Maybe the rules of time don't really apply here," Iron Liz speculated, rubbing her chin in thought. "We could be here for years out in the real world and not change at all."

Spoony smirked at her matter-of-fact tone. "Linkara is really starting to rub off on you," he observed. He sighed a bit, looking around at the blank nothing before it started hurting his eyes and his gaze went back to Iron Liz.

"Liz, why do you think think we found each other, but not anyone else?"

"That's a good question, but I really don't know. Don't 'spect we'll ever know."

A moment passed as they both yawned heavily.

"Spoony?" She asked quietly, "Is it okay if I lay down for a while?"

He nodded and Liz carefully rested her blonde head on his lap. Spoony smiled and gently ran his fingers through her curly hair.

"That's nice," she murmured, yawning a little.

"Go to sleep," Spoony told her, "I'll try to stay awake. Any time now, Linkara will get us out of this."

"Yeah, that's what he's best at." Liz yawned again, and Spoony continued to rake his fingers through her hair until her breathing slowed, signaling that she was asleep.

"Linkara will get us out of this."

Spoony repeated this statement a few more times, trying to believe it. And as the time passed, and his eyes grew heavier once again, he began to forget what he was talking about.

"We'll... get..." Spoony's head dropped, and his eyes shut. He was fast asleep when he fell against the floor.


End file.
